Microorganisms exist widely in nature, and in suitable environment they grow rapidly, causing the contamination. Therefore, in some specialty some circumstances the disinfection and sterilization become necessary.
The work of the disinfection and sterilization is necessary in the pharmaceutical industry. Currently, the disinfection and sterilization for Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) workshop are carried out by means of formaldehyde fumigation and ozone or ultraviolet light in most of Chinese enterprises. Although formaldehyde fumigation is a high level sterilization method, the toxicity of formaldehyde is high. The long-term contact with formaldehyde in low concentration can cause headache, dizziness, fatigue, feeling obstacle, low-immunity, drowsiness, deterioration of the memory, neurasthenia, or mental depression. Chronic poisoning is greatly harmful for the respiratory system. The contact with formaldehyde in long term can lead to respiratory dysfunction and hepatic toxic lesion manifested by liver cell injury and abnormal radiation energy of liver etc, so formaldehyde fumigation has been forbidden to be used in GMP workshop in developed country. Ozone or ultraviolet light is safety, but the microbes can be only decreased partly. As a low level sterilization method, it is difficult to achieve the purpose for killing the microbes.
In the process of implementation of the present invention, the present inventors found that there are at least one of the following problems existed in the prior technology:
poor effect on disinfection, high toxicity, or a long-time disinfection.